


Prison AU (DNF)

by Bunny_pink



Series: Dreamnotfound fluff [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crossdressing, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Fluff, Food Play, Food Sex, Holding Hands, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_pink/pseuds/Bunny_pink
Summary: Dream and George are cellmates in prison and Dream catches feelings for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	Prison AU (DNF)

It was a Friday afternoon and Dream had just finished his college finals, he was relieved and felt alive for the first time in a while.

He was driving to a friend’s house and decided to step on the gas, he was finally free, might as well have a little fun right? He rolled down the window to feel the cold air flow through his long dirty blond hair. He wasn’t paying attention to the numbers and kept going faster and faster unaware of what was going on around him. 

Dream was brought back to reality when he saw flashing lights and heard a siren. He glanced at how fast he was going. The arrow pointed to 100. 110. 120. Fuck. He then realized that the police were after him and that he should probably stop but before he had the chance to, a police car cut him off and another pulled him over. 

The car was stopped and a policeman signaled him to roll down the window and he did just that. The policeman noticed him from the last time he was speeding, “I told you what would happen if I caught you speeding again.” 

I’m screwed. Dream faked a smile and played innocent, “ Well officer you see-“ he was cut off by the policeman. “Eh, I can’t just keep letting you slide, you know what I have to do.” With that the police officer unlocked Dream’s door and opened it, pulling Dream out and cuffed him. He then shoved Dream into the backseat of his police car and started driving him to the prison. 

Once they were there, he uncuffed Dream and had taken him into a room full of other men. He was given an orange uniform to change into, a plastic cup, and a bag. He looked around and saw some men peeing in cups and others changing into their prison suits. Ew. Dream was disgusted but didn’t have any other choices so he slipped the cup into his pants and started peeing into it. He then tugged off his shirt, leaving his white tank top on, then removed his pants and put his clothes into the bag he was given. He put one leg in at a time followed by his arms then zipped up the prison suit. 

He put the cup on a table and wrote his name on it. The cup was so the prison could tell if the prisoners had taken any drugs. He then got in line with the other prisoners to get in a cell and once it was his turn they put his hands behind his back and cuffed him again. A guard pulled his arm and walked him into an empty cell. He had no cellmate yet but was bound to get one eventually by how crowded the prison had been. He looked around and saw a bunk bed, one toilet, a sink, and a mirror. There was nothing else. 

About an hour had passed before anything had happened. He noticed the guard that brought him into his cell. Dream jolted up even though he knew he wasn’t going to be let out but he wanted to see his cellmate. The person he’s going to spend the next month with. The guard had dragged in a small boy with glasses and ruffled brown hair. Dream smirked, he’s kinda cute. 

Since the cell was so small the guard ended up shoving the small boy into Dream and closed the cell door behind him. The small boy quickly stepped away from Dream. He looked a little scared. Dream chuckled, “You okay there?” 

The small boy looked a little shocked at how nice Dream was being but couldn’t really get words out so he simply just nodded. It was hard to tell but it almost looked like the smaller boy was blushing or maybe he was just nervous.

Dream went back to the top bunk and laid down tilting his head to look at the brunette. He walked over to the lower bunk and sat down. Dream could tell he was uncomfortable. 

A few minutes passed and Dream didn’t want to be awkward with somebody he had to spend a month with so he decided to break the silence, “Hey so what’s your name?” Dream asked, poking his head down playfully to see the brunette laying down. God he’s cute. If only I could pin him down and-

“My name is George.” The brunette spoke softly.

“George is a cute name,” Dream said without thinking. Although he could see George blush a bit. Dream smiled at that. “My name's Dream.” 

“Dream.” George said his name afew times. Dream smiled. Hearing George say his name was pleasant. 

“So what are you in for Dream?” George asked, noticeably more comfortable with Dream.

“Speeding.” Dream replied. 

“What about you Georgie?” Dream asked testing out the new nickname.

George’s voice softened as a response to hearing the nickname, “Shoplifting.” 

Dream made a bold move coming down from the top bunk to sit with George on the bottom bunk. “What did you steal?” Dream asked his green eyes meeting George’s deep brown ones. 

George looked away and was starting to get really red now. “Oh you know just stuff.” George responded trying to avoid the question. 

“What kind of stuff?” Dream pushed trying to get George to say it. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. 

“Umm, j-just stuff like skirts.” George responded almost inaudible. 

Dream noticed the eyeliner he was wearing and tried his hardest to avoid imagining George in a skirt. He noticed George trying to cover his face with his arms and didn’t want him to feel ashamed or embarrassed. “Wow! That’s so cool.” Dream said trying to uplift George. 

George looked at Dream, “You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“No! Not at all. I think it’s great that you’re not afraid to wear what makes you confident.” Dream responded with his hands grabbing George’s arms away from his face so he wouldn’t hide them. 

George blushed looking away from Dream and spoke softly, “Thanks Dream.”

Dream nodded letting go of George’s arms. 

Hours passed with them casually talking like they have been friends for years until eventually the cell door opened and someone spoke on the speaker, “All prisoners please go to the cafeteria I repeat, all prisoners to the cafeteria.” 

They both got up and headed to the cafeteria together where they waited in line. George got pushed back a little by some of the bigger more stronger men but Dream went back for him and grabbed his arm. 

“Thanks Dream but you don’t have to wait for me.” George told Dream 

Dream shook his head and spoke softly, only audible for George to hear, “I don’t want you getting hurt Georgie.” 

This sent butterflies down George’s stomach. Dream wanted to protect him. George made his first bold move since he met Dream and slid his arm up so they could be holding hands. 

Dream looked down at their hands and continued walking. George wasn’t sure how Dream felt about it so he attempted letting go, only to be grabbed again by Dream. George smirked. 

Dream handed him a tray before grabbing one himself. They set the trays on the platform and slid it as they walked. The lunch ladies put mashed potatoes, gravy and hamburgers on to their trays. Dream also handed George a spoon, napkin and mayonnaise packets. Dream was getting a few extra mayo packets but George just assumed it was because he just liked mayonnaise but Dream had another purpose for it. 

Dream saw other prisoners taking their lunches to their cells so he looked at George and said, “We can go eat in our cell if you're more comfortable with that.” George nodded and followed Dream back to their cell. 

Once they were there they sat down on George’s bunk laying their trays down. Dream started eating and noticed George wasn’t eating but just staring at the food. Dream put a spoon of mashed potatoes close to George and he opened his mouth slowly swallowing the mashed potatoes. Once swallowed George thanked Dream. 

Dream ended up spoon feeding George all of his mashed potatoes but Dream didn’t mind it, he enjoyed feeding George and as long as he was eating. Dream took a few bites of his hamburger not using any mayo. George asked, “why did you get so many mayo packets if you weren’t going to use it?” Dream simply responded with, “No reason” but continued to put a few mayo packets in his pocket and the trays on the floor. 

Dream gave George a little head pat as a good job for finishing eating. George blushed leaning his head closer to Dream’s chest and Dream put his hand on George’s back pulling him into a hug. George wrapped his arms around Dream and Dream pulled them both down so that they were laying on the bed. Dream turned them both so that George was on the wall side since the bed was really small and he didn’t want George falling off. Dream gave George a kiss on the head and George didn’t feel bothered by it. 

After staying like that for a while Dream kissed George’s neck. No response came from George so Dream did it again but this time George moaned out Dream’s name. Dream continued to kiss George’s neck just to hear George’s sweet moans. They were both getting turned on. Dream bit George’s neck and started sucking on it, George letting out a loud moan only making it even better for Dream. 

Dream removed his mouth from that spot revealing a dark mark on George’s pale neck. “Are you okay with this?” Dream asking for George’s consent. George nodded. “Words baby.” Dream said putting a hand on George’s cheek. George let out a “Yes” and Dream continued making marks all over George’s body. 

Dream grabbed the zipper on George’s prison suit and slowly unzipped it looking at George making sure it was okay. He pulled it down all the way and pulled it off of him revealing George’s tank top and boxers. 

Dream stood up and slowly zipped down his own suit teasing George leaving him moan out for Dream to go quicker. Dream laughed, removing his suit and throwing it onto the floor and climbing back on top of George. Dream had a look of pure love when he looked at the marks he made on George. I didn’t think he could be hotter. 

Both boys took off their tank tops and boxers fully nude now. Dream grabbed the mayo from his suit. 

“What’s that for?” George asked. 

“Since there’s no lube.” Dream responded. “It’s going to feel a little weird but it’s all we have. Sorry baby.” 

Dream covered his big cock in the slimy white substance, George moaning at the sight of it.

“On your hands and knees baby.” Dream demanded and George did just that. 

Dream slowly started pushing it into George’s tight hole. Once George was used to it Dream started going faster and George started moaning louder. “Faster Dream.” George moaned out. Dream started pushing faster and faster leaving George a moaning mess. 

Dream leaned down and made more marks on George while still pushing himself into George. Dream noticed George’s eyeliner starting to get messed up as a few tears rolled down George’s beautiful face. 

“I’m going to cum.” George moaned out. 

“Cum for me.” Dream ordered which George did. Dream looked at the white liquid pour out of his lover and that was enough to make him cum. 

Dream slowly took out his cock before collapsing alongside George. 

They cleaned up as much cum as they could with the napkins from lunch, before they wrapped around each other, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is bunnyGP2 :]


End file.
